<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signed, Anonymous by Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211011">Signed, Anonymous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan/pseuds/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan'>Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Most Dangerous Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bad Business this Love Business, Book References, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dragon's Edge (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, HTTYD Book References, How to Train Your Dragon Book References, How to Train Your Dragon References, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Inspired by Poetry, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Major Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman, Non-Canon Relationship, One True Pairing, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Shipping, The Most Dangerous Game, Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan/pseuds/Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heathlegs poem. Fishlegs/Heather pairing.</p><p>Fishlegs decides to play a most dangerous game and sends Heather a love poem anonymously. Will she return his declarations of love? Or will Fishlegs face execution by deranged Berserker? That, dear reader, is for you to decide.</p><p>K language and content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather/Fishlegs Ingerman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Most Dangerous Game [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fishlegs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fishlegs secretly writes a love letter to Heather, which starts this most dangerous game called "love".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The love I have for you is hidden<br/>Deep within my heart.<br/>I shall describe my love in words<br/>Using Freya's art.</p><p>I know that it is forbidden to<br/>Use Freya's craft to woo,<br/>For many of our Nordic race view<br/>It as having dark magic imbued.</p><p>Yet still I endeavor to pursue<br/>Your devotion sure and strong.<br/>Fret not these words of mine<br/>Won't subdue or lead you wrong.</p><p>Let these words of mine sink in<br/>Like a pebble thrown into the Sea,<br/>Into the heart's mind, level and calm;<br/>Then lock them and throw away the key!</p><p>I do not fear my Death ensured<br/>If caught writing these fateful words,<br/>For no better place than Valhalla to dwell<br/>To one who wishes your love to be stirred.</p><p>So tell me, pray, if my attempts succeed,<br/>Whether your answer is 'yea' or 'nay'.<br/>If not, then loose your arrows into this heart<br/>And let me fall in Broken Heart's Bay.</p><p>If you doubt my devotion or sincerity,<br/>Then try me — put me to the test.<br/>Refine and test me in love's forge —<br/>Choose for me even an Impossible Quest!</p><p>And were I to pass with your approval,<br/>And prove my love to thee thereof,<br/>Then look towards these searching eyes<br/>And say that you return my love.</p><p>Signed, Anonymous</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heather writes a reply to Fishlegs's poem with a love poem of her own — and just as scandalous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>I can hear the eastern wind<br/>
Blow your reply to me,<br/>
'Cross the Archipelago<br/>
And through the Sullen Sea.</p><p>My heart smiles at your letter;<br/>
The words within whispers secrets—<br/>
Secrets that only we know,<br/>
Of our future that we have set.</p><p>Do you remember that special night,<br/>
When we, several moons ago,<br/>
Pledged ourselves among blooming heather,<br/>
Among Mani's chariot's glow?</p><p>Of the solemn oaths we've made<br/>
In blood, in spirit, in heart—<br/>
Sacred vows and a fervent prayer<br/>
Just for a well-fated start.</p><p>This secret love I have for you<br/>
Is not by any means secret.<br/>
Long has it taken hold of me,<br/>
Perhaps since the day we've met.</p><p>Fear not of the consequences,<br/>
For I have long since been taken<br/>
By Freya's craft and love spells,<br/>
And cannot be undone by mortal men!</p><p>You need not Freya's art to woo me,<br/>
For I am irrevocably yours.<br/>
Nothing will keep me from you:<br/>
Not Dagur nor Odin's wars!</p><p>I need not hide my love for you,<br/>
I cannot keep it inside:<br/>
I am open to all about the man I love<br/>
Who I want by my side.</p><p>You needn't pursue my love nor<br/>
My devotion sure and strong,<br/>
And I'm confident in your honest words —<br/>
You won't ever lead me on.</p><p>Dear Heart, let not the Battle-Maidens<br/>
Steal you away, my Dearest One.<br/>
Let not your journey take thee to Odin's Hall,<br/>
Or else my hand cannot be won.</p><p>Please let not your body perish<br/>
And lose your life on my account,<br/>
For if you're gone, I must contend<br/>
With a certain pig-nosed lout!</p><p>My love, do you not yet understand<br/>
That my answer has always been 'yea'?<br/>
So do not speak of such things or else<br/>
My heart will join you in Cursed Bay.</p><p>Ne'er have I questioned your love for me,<br/>
There's nothing gained to prove the rest.<br/>
What use is mighty deeds or skaldic verse<br/>
Or even an Impossible Quest?</p><p>My Love, there's nothing left to say, for<br/>
Since the day we'd met, I belonged to thee.<br/>
So I give thee my heart and return your love<br/>
towards Berk through the Sullen Sea.</p><p>Signed, Hopefully-Soon-to-Be-Mrs.-Anonymous</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note:</p><p>Well met, my fellow shippers! So much to my surprise, you guys were clamoring for a sequel to this, so I decided to work on Heather's poem.</p><p>I have to admit that this was a difficult poem to write. Aside from being busy with your usual things (life, other projects, procrastination, writer's block), I was just having a hard time thinking up of a poem that Heather would write. It was only today that I finally plucked the courage to write it. In the end, I decided to be lazy and have this be a reply poem to Fishlegs's poem — essentially altering every stanza that Fishlegs wrote and have it be a reply stanza to his own. Albeit with several extra stanzas on Heather's part.</p><p>Honestly, this love poem, like with Fishlegs's, can really get away with being a song. They both sound very musical. I can see Heather and Fishlegs singing these to each other by themselves when no one's around. *Makes gushing fanboy noises*</p><p>Now, would Heather write a poem this long? Honestly... I don't know. I mean... she would have to be careful, but I think she could pull it off. And I don't believe that Heather would give Fishlegs a short poem in response to the long one he gave. Even if she was bad at poetry and/or there was a risk of her getting caught. I firmly believe that if Heather was invested in this relationship, she would better herself and give back in equal measures. As we've seen, Heather (and Berserkers in general) never does things half-finished; it's all or nothing!</p><p>I could've had it where Heather wrote a bad poem. I could've. But I didn't. Why? Because I feel like while that would be good for stories, it's not ideal for poetry by themselves. People read poetry so long as it's good! So unless you guys would like to see me write an actual terrible poem via a character, please let me know.</p><p>FYI, this WILL be my last poem for THIS work. I'm not writing anymore reply poems between Fishlegs and Heather. These are basically teasers. Just assume that most of them got lost or destroyed as the years came and go.</p><p>Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this poem. After this, it's now to the actual story of the series!</p><p>Heathlegs! Heathlegs! Oi, Oi, Oi!</p><p>— Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note:</p><p>Well met, my fellow shippers! Here's another work for you, today. </p><p>So with this poem, Fishlegs writes an "anonymous" love letter for Heather (though Heather knows who it's from). I thought that this would be cute. And it also has some references from the Books for some rustic flavor.</p><p>Fun Fact: Writing love poetry was frowned on in Norse culture because they thought that the writer imbued love spells in the poems to seduce the recipient. And instant action was demanded on the recipient's family on the girl's (or guy's) reputation. Death or banishment was the penalty for the offender if they end up getting caught. And if it was to a Chief's daughter, niece, or sister? Oh-ho-ho, that man was a GONER unless he was also of royal blood.</p><p>Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this poem. And now Heathlegs has a work along with the others. And I'll try to get something else written and get it posted soon. See you then!</p><p>Heathlegs! Heathlegs! Oi, Oi, Oi!</p><p>— Minlout3Heathlegs3RuffthrokFan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>